Bound To Freedom
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Konoha is threatened by a massive Shinobi army lead by Orochimaru, in a final effort to save the Village the Council decides to release the Kyuubi. But during the extraction a second seal activates, freeing the Fox...But binding him to his human form. REA
1. Deadly Risk

A//N Ugh, my head…I guess it's safe to say I drunk ten to many last night…damn New Years…anyway on with it before I change my mind and go back to bed with a gut full of aspirin.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did Kyuubi would be cooler…like in this fic…and Itachi wouldn't be a bad guy, just a cool guy…

Summary: Three years after the Chuunin exams Konoha is threatened by an evil force, a force known as Orochimaru and his massive Ninja army complete with S-class Missing Nin. With no hope of coming out on top Konoha's Hokage resorts to the only chance to save the Village from the Snake's wrath. With help from Jiraiya and Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja Tsunade does the unthinkable…She releases the Great Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, but something unexpected happens during the act, a second seal activates and Binds the Fox King to a Human form…a very powerful, somewhat vulnerable and impossibly handsome human form…

- - -

Ok to some, this _might_ move a little fast in the beginning but I'll try to even it out, I can't help it if I'm excited and somewhat giddy with the fic…I've been rolling this idea around in my head for some time now. And people, Kyuubi will be way out of character ok, just go with it…

0000 000

Chapter 1: Deadly Risk…

Tsunade inhaled deeply and exhaled in a somewhat shaky sigh. The Fifth currently sat at the end of a large table, surrounded my arguing Council Members. She didn't blame them for their panicked states; she herself was on the verge of drinking herself into indifference, but she new better at a time like this, she needed a clear head. The situation did not only demand it, but weighed upon it. It was her sole duty to keep this Village in order and relatively calm, but how could she would her own nerves were on the brink of melt down.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was in a great crisis this day; the Snake Orochimaru, was at this moment raging War upon Konoha, with his Army of Missing Nin ranging from A-class to S-class and a very few above. Many Ninja from different villages joined Orochimaru's own Village of Sound and plotted against the Leaf Village. Ninja's from villages such as Rain, Rock, Wind, Grass, Mist and even from Leaf itself.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she felt the tell tail throb of a coming headache. She silently listened as the Council argued, hearing some odd comments and snappy insults. She couldn't help but shake her head at the Hyuuga sitting across from her, the man was at this moment standing with an accusing finger jabbed at the Member of Nara clan; shouting something involving…Whoa, she had no idea Hyuuga's new such colourful words… she listened as the odd idea was tossed around every now and then from the calmer Members. She turned her attention to the ever present Mitarashi Anko who was currently munching away on Dango while listening to the Hyuuga, smirking at the use of fowl language. Her attention however shifted to the corner of the room where the Toad Sennin Jiraiya currently resided with his nose buried in his own prized book. Even in a time of crisis the bastard was hermit…but then why wasn't he giggling or blushing like he always did while reading his own work…then it clicked, he wasn't even looking at the pages in the book, he was thinking, deeply if his composure was any indication. Tsunade remained silent as the meeting raged on with little to no success in strategy. Then after at least an hour the room was silenced by a well tempered thump at the end of the table. All eyes snapped to the person responsible for the sudden sound, only to meet the serious gaze of the Toad Sennin. His hard gaze was solely focused on Tsunade, which unnerved the blond only slightly, she new that face…he had an idea…a dangerous idea…

"I have an idea…I will admit it is not the best, but so far it is the only one to be presented at this meeting. Now before I continue I must ask of you this…what I am about to say will without a doubt cause an uproar; but I ask that you hear _all _of what I have to say before you react." Jiraiya's serious gaze passed over tense faces, willing them to understand. Tsunade nodded.

"Go on Jiraiya, speak." The Sennin hesitated for a long moment, then stood upright with his arms at his sides and his head held high, all seriousness at full front.

"I prepose…we free the Kyuubi-" just as the man had predicted he wasn't able to finish as the Council jumped into an uproar of protests and heated insults.

"Is this a joke Jiraiya!"

"What kind of treachery is this!"

"Are you mad!"

"You prepose we unleash _that Demon _upon ourselves! You are insane!"

"We will do no such-"

"_SILENCE!!!" _The room instantly fell silent; Tsunade was standing with both hands slammed on the table and her eyes burning with annoyance as a steady stream of killer intent washed over the room, silencing all protests within a second.

"We will listen to what Master Jiraiya has to say, you _will _hold you tongues!" the room remained silent as all eyes zoomed back to the Hermit. The white haired man nodded to Tsunade and continued.

"Freeing the Kyuubi, at this point is all we have. We cannot win this war with the few Ninja we have, we were once the strongest of the Hidden Villages, but our forces have slowly diminished. We cannot hope to defeat Orochimaru and his army alone. I know what I say is down right mad, but it is all we have. I know the risk, the Fox could easily turn on us and whip us out in vengeance for imprisoning it but…we have no other alternative, we just have to trust Kami in this matter." The room was dead silent for a long, tense moment. No one argued, no one protested, no one said, or did anything. Even Tsunade, the Godaime herself was silent as death. Then after what felt like an eternity Shikaku Nara broke the raging silence.

"Yes, it would be madness to even consider the release of the Kyuubi No Kitsune…but…Master Jiraiya is right. The beast is all we have, without it…we'd all die at the hands of Orochimaru's troops. The Village Hidden In The Leaves will fall, unless we do something about it, and this is all we can do." The room again seeped into silence, then shockingly enough Hiashi Hyuuga spoke.

"I-I…I agree. Those in favour of unleashing the Kyuubi upon our enemy?" again the room remained silent, no one moved. Then slowly, Tsunade's hand was the first to rise along with Jiraiya's. Then Shikaku, followed by a hesitant Hiashi, and then slowly more hands raised, until finally only three people remained unwilling. Iruka Umino, Asume Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade turned to the three.

"I'm sorry, but the decision has been made…Kakashi, please bring Naruto Uzumaki to my office." The Jounin remained still, his one eyed gaze hard.

"No…"

"Dammit Kakashi we have no other choice! Naruto knows of the beast and says he's spoken with it on many occasions; we must be able to strike a deal with the Fox, we can only try, for the good of Konoha please…" Kakashi remained still.

"It could kill him Tsunade, you know that." The blond stiffened, but Kakashi's comment was countered with one from Hiashi.

"Wether the boy lives or dies is of no consequence, we must save the Village!" Kakashi turned his glare to the Hyuuga. Then back to Tsunade, who held his gaze with a sad one of her own.

"Kakashi, bring Naruto, or I'll send someone else." The Jounin remained silent, then stiffly bowed to his Hokage and used Shunshin to leave.

- - -

Naruto sighed as leaned back on his branch. He had just completed his daily routine training and was relaxing in a tree by Training Ground…he forgot the number. He settled his mind and inhaled deeply.

"_Hey fur-ball, why so quiet?" _his mind remained quiet for a moment, then the deep voice of the Kyuubi drifted into existence.

"**No reason kit…I was just thinking to myself." **Naruto snorted.

"_Not for six hours your weren't, what's up?" _the Fox shifted slightly in his confines.

"**Something's…off." **Naruto blinked as he opened his eyes slightly.

"_What do you mean? I mean yeah sure we're on the verge of war and all but-"_

"**It's not that…There's something in the air, it doesn't feel good. I think you should head back to your apartment, quickly." **Naruto frowned as he heard the Fox's words, but complied anyway, he'd learnt to trust the Fox of the years, and had discovered quit a lot about the supposed 'heartless demon'. One thing was, 99% of the time his hunches were correct, another was…he didn't want anything bad to happen, and not for his own sake.

"_Ok, whatever you say…Fur-ball." _He snickered when he felt the Fox twitch.

"**How many times must I tell you…DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"** Naruto just down right laughed at the Fox as he made his way back to his apartment. About half way there however he was intercepted by none other then.

"Sensei? What's up?" Naruto frowned slightly at his Teachers almost sad look. "Sensei?"

"**Kit…run." **

"_W-what?"_

"**RUN!" **The look on his sensei's face was enough to convince him as he turned tail and ran. Not looking back as Kakashi called his name, sounding surprised at his action.

"_What's going on dammit? Why am I running!" _

"**I don't know but something isn't right! Just keep running!" **Naruto continued his mad dash down the street but was suddenly halted by Kakashi yet again.

"Naruto please, you have to come with me, Tsunade orders your presence in her office." Naruto blinked.

"Why?" Kakashi hesitated.

"The decision's been made, I…I'm sorry, please just come with me, I don't want to use force." Naruto was inwardly panicking; he could tell there was something going on without Kyuubi's constant warnings.

"What's going on dammit! Tell me!" Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but stopped, he had to follow Tsunade's orders, he had to get Naruto to the Council for the extraction… he sighed.

"The Council has decided; that in order to win this war…we have to release the Kyuubi." Naruto's face paled as this was said. No, he didn't want to loose his only real friend, who's been with him from the beginning, sure they had a rough start but…The fur-ball was like a father to him…

"**HUH? Free me? What the hell is wrong with these people, for all they know I'll turn on them and squash them all."**

"_But you won't right…please, it's obvious we have no choice, just promise me you'll do as asked…" _The Fox was speechless for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"**If that's what you want, I'll fight for the Village…" **Naruto outwardly smiled. Kakashi blinked.

"Well, it's obvious we haven't got a choice in this matter…" Kakashi nodded sadly.

"I am sorry Naruto…"

"It's ok sensei…it's for the good of the Village…" Kakashi nodded again.

"Tell the Fox there is a deal to be made." Naruto blinked. Kyuubi on the other hand growled slightly.

"**Kit, give me control…I'll talk this 'deal' through with him myself." **

"_Are you sure?"_

"**Naruto." **The blond nodded, knowing that whenever the Fox used his full name he was serious. Kakashi was about to question Naruto but he stopped dead when he felt the Chakra of the Demon in question surge slightly.

"Naruto?" the blond remained silent for a moment, then finally he spoke, though his voice was slightly different, it was smoother then normal and had an almost nonexistent growl.

"_No, not Naruto, me." _Kakashi froze as realisation struck. He was now talking to the great Kyuubi No Kitsune. Soon enough however he regained his composure and glared at the Fox possessed Naruto.

"We have a deal for you." Kyuubi/Naruto folded his arms and tilted his head slightly, his crimson eyes drifting over Kakashi's form.

"_And what deal might that be." _Kakashi gazed the blond with crimson eyes.

"We're willing to release you from the seal, but on_ one condition_." He watched as the blond suddenly smirked.

"_Let me guess, in return for my freedom, you want me to crush the army knocking on your gates?" _Kakashi nodded. Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed as he withdrew himself from control and settled back within Naruto's mind.

"**Tell him I agree…if somewhat reluctantly." **Kyuubi mumbled the last part, but Naruto still heard it and nodded. He turned to Kakashi, his eyes back to the sapphire blue.

"The fur-ball says yes." Kakashi was slightly confused at the sudden change but nodded nonetheless. He approached Naruto and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry about this Naruto, but look on the bright side, you won't have to worry about the Kyuubi afterwards." Naruto snorted as he looked to the side.

"_You call that a Brightside?" _Kyuubi sighed.

"**I know Kit, I'll miss you too." **Kakashi held Naruto's shoulder firmly and used Shunshin again to appear back in Tsunade's office, where the Council awaited impatiently. Naruto shrugged off his sensei's hand and eyed everyone in the room, they were all staring at him. Tsunade appeared from the side and smiled sadly at Naruto.

"Naruto, there's something-"

"I know old lady, lets just get this over with before I change my mind." He said as a slipped his hands into his pockets and eyed his feet.

"_Why did it have to come down to this? I mean we could have beaten that damned Hebi without coming to this…"_

"**I know, but remember it's not just Orochimaru, it's an entire army as well." **Naruto sighed again as he was slowly led to stand in the centre of the room, not paying attention to the proceedings or the words of comfort around him. His mind was focused on his last conversation with his friend.

"_I'm sorry…I guess all I can say is, thank you for helping me through it all…even if you were an ass hole for a while in the beginning." _

"**No, thank you Kit. You made me realise many things in our years together, things that I would have never thought possible for a demon like myself…As sappy as it all sounds, you changed me…more then likely for the better but…Now I'm soft! I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SOFT!!!" **Naruto laughed at the Fox's almost sulky outburst.

"_Whatever fur-ball…" _Naruto blinked when he felt warm hands on his body as he lay on a seal on the floor. He wasn't paying attention really, but he couldn't help it. His gaze was fixed on the blank ceiling above him, ignoring the things being said around him. But soon enough his gaze focused on Tsunade and Jiraiya as they flashed through a complicated stream of hand seals, both with solemn expressions.

"_So this is goodbye eh fuzz-ball…" _

"**I guess so…Naruto." **Naruto felt a sudden surge of Chakra fly through his body, the surge working its way around painfully, drawing a pained gasp from the blond. The Chakra pulsed throughout his body, soon finding its way to the seal on his stomach. The pain was unbelievable, but he just shut it out. He winced when he heard Kyuubi howl in pain as his Chakra was drawn from within his cage and forced from the seal. Soon though the pain became too much and his own pained howl mingled with the Kitsune's, creating an ungodly roar as red Chakra suddenly exploded from Naruto's convulsing form, sending all present flying into walls as the blast struck.

For Naruto, everything faded to black, and his mind fell into an eerie silence.

A//N Done! Yes it's a cliffy hate me for it! Mwu Hahaha! Don't worry though, I'm starting the next chap as soon as I finish this A/N… REVIEW!!!

Ja ne!


	2. Second Activation

A//N Hehehe This chapter goes out to my friend BlackRose215! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…If I did…whatever I don't so moving on I'm tired…

Recap:

"_So this is goodbye eh fuzz-ball…" _

"**I guess so…Naruto." **Naruto felt a sudden surge of Chakra fly through his body, the surge working its way around painfully, drawing a pained gasp from the blond. The Chakra pulsed throughout his body, soon finding its way to the seal on his stomach. The pain was unbelievable, but he just shut it out. He winced when he heard Kyuubi howl in pain as his Chakra was drawn from within his cage and forced from the seal. Soon though the pain became too much and his own pained howl mingled with the Kitsune's, creating an ungodly roar as red Chakra suddenly exploded from Naruto's convulsing form, sending all present flying into walls as the blast struck.

For Naruto, everything faded to black, and his mind fell into an eerie silence.

- - -

"Talking!"

"_Thinking!"_

"_**Demonic talk!"**_

- - -

Chapter: Second Activation…

"_Argh, my head………Hey, Kit what did you run into this time? Argh, damn……Kit?" _Crimson eyes shot open as Kyuubi suddenly bolted upright from his position on the cold floor, he gasped as a blinding light attacked his eyes and covered his face with his arm, the long sleeve of his white Kimono protecting his eyes from the blinding glare. After a few seconds he blinked, arm? Kimono? "_Hey, only my human form has…" _he trailed off as he slowly withdrew his arm and stared at his clawed hand and slightly tanned flesh. He frowned, where was his crimson fur? Before he could think anymore on the matter a gasp and several curses caught his attention. He turned his head to the other side of the room to see several humans staring at him with both fear and anger, and even more so, confusion. He ignored them however and turned back to himself, taking note of the two legs sticking out from his body. He sighed and ran a clawed hand down his face. _"Great, I'm in my human form…wait a minute…WHY AM I IN MY HUMAN FORM!!!" _Without any warning Kyuubi jumped to his feet with almost godlike grace, startling a few of the humans into tripping backwards and landing on their backsides. He looked at them for a moment, his fox ears twitching slightly atop his head. He raised a finger as if to say something but paused when it all came back to him. He was free, but at what price? His eyes scanned the room for his former container, only to all but yelp when a sudden shout sounded behind him and he was tackled to the ground in a white, red and orange heap.

- - -

Naruto groaned as he slowly drifted back into awareness. His head was killing him and so was his body. All of his pain came to a crashing halt however when he remembered what was going on. He sat up with a jolt but quickly regretted it as a fresh wave of vertigo washed over him, forcing him to lay back down with another groan. Soon enough he felt a warm hand press to his forehead, he frowned as he opened his eyes only to meet the worried brown orbs of Tsunade kneeling over him.

"Naruto? How do you feel?" The blond blinked, then shrugged.

"Ok, I guess…w-what happened to the Fur-ball?" Naruto blinked when Tsunade raised her gaze to something out of Naruto's line of sight and gasped. The blond Chuunin bolted upright and looked to where the Sennin was staring only to freeze as a wide grin cracked his features. Not even six feet from his feet was a young man with hip length crimson hair that spiked out all over the top but straightened as it passed his neck line. He was adorned in a regel looking white Kimono with crimson swirls randomly splashed over its surface. But what caused him to recognise the young man, where the crimson fox ears atop his head and the nine, crimson fox tails sprawled out behind him, each ending in a white tip. His grin grew as the man suddenly jumped to his bare feet. Naruto himself was already on his feet and flying at the red head. "FUR-BALL!" the next thing he new he tackled the poor unsuspecting Fox.

- - -

Kyuubi did yelp when he felt a tight pressure around his chest as the blond tackled him into a bare hug that would make a demon gasp for air, which is actually what he was doing…gasping for air.

"K-Kit can't b-breath!" he wheezed as the blond tightened his arms around the poor Kitsune.

- - -

Tsunade stared wide eyed with her mouth hanging open, much like everyone else present in the room as the blond continued to squeeze the life out of the Fox King. What she didn't get was why he was doing it, why the fox wasn't killing him and why the hell the fox wasn't…well…a giant fox.

"K-Kit can't b-breath!"

This shocked everyone into the ground. Kit? How could a beast like the Kyuubi have such an affectionate name for its jailer?

- - -

Kyuubi's nine tails started twitching in unison as Naruto continued to hug him, his grip having loosened some time ago but the fact still remained…He. Was. Being. Hugged. By. A. Human! Well, he wasn't really fazed that it was Naruto who was hugging him; it only proved his point of being alienated into being soft. He, the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, King of Foxes and ruler of the Ninth Level of Hell…was soft…

"Kit…DO I LOOK LIKE A PLUSHIE TO YOU!!!" Kyuubi's ears twitched again as he heard several thuds, curses and what sounded like sharp objects being drawn. He turned his attention back to the humans in the room. He inwardly snickered at what he saw; several Jounin and a few ANBU were standing in front of the Council members and the Hokage with their standard issue Katana's drawn, the none Ninja folk behind them having freaked out and fallen backwards at his sudden raise in voice, obviously expecting him to slaughter them any second. He rolled his eyes at the fear wafting from them all, the only exception being the Kit, who had finally detached himself from his chest and was currently…waving a hand in front of his face. Kyuubi's crimson eyes drifted to the hand in front of his face for a moment, half tempted to bite it but resisted and turned his gaze to the blond with a bored look. "Do you want to loose that hand." He said simply, which caused the hand to pause, then disappear. He rolled his eyes again when the blond laughed sheepishly. The blond next to him was about to say something but was interrupted by one of the other humans in the room.

"D-Demon! What is the meaning of this! We had a deal, we release you, and you destroy our enemy!" their response from the Fox King was a dismissive flick of one of his nine tails.

"Hey, Kit, lets say we blow this joint and get some Ramen." At that the blonds face lit up and a collective set of thuds resonated throughout the room. Then it was the blond woman who spoke.

"Kyuubi, we had a deal did we not…" Kyuubi just sighed in slight annoyance as he turned his crimson gaze to the Sucker Sennin. The Fox King locked gazes with the woman and for the first time addressed someone other then Naruto, his smooth and slightly accented voice coming out in a drawl.

"We did, but it seems I cannot change forms…Don't ask me why, I know as much as you do about the problem." Tsunade seemed to frown at this, as did Naruto.

"What do you mean by that Fur-ball?" Again Kyuubi's ear twitched, only this time one of his crimson brows joined it.

"My name is KYUUBI! NOT FUR-BALL, FUZZ-BALL OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN DAMMIT!" As he said this the fox jumped to his feet while shaking his fist at the blond. Naruto just down right fell over and laughed much to the demons annoyance as he dropped his fist and plopped back down with his arms crossed. At this everyone half expected the Fox to start pouting, but he didn't…he just grumbled under his breath, which only fuelled Naruto's laughter.

"Damn you beast! You tricked us!" Kyuubi snapped his attention to the pale eyed man who has stepped forward. The Fox shivered slightly at the mans eyes.

"…_Damn that's creepy…" _he thought. Then what the man had said registered and he smirked as he raised his three middle fingers to the man. "Read between the lines Hyuuga." It took a moment for the man to understand what he was saying, then after a while the man suddenly went purple in the face.

"H-how dare you! You, you-"

"Save the 'pleasantries' for someone who cares Hyuuga, right now I'm still trying to figure out why this is happening." With that said Kyuubi crossed his legs and rested an elbow on his knee while his chin rested in his palm, the occasional 'hmm' breaking the silence as he thought. Everyone in the room just stared at the demon, who was currently being pestered by Naruto, who was doing the dumbest thing possible…Playing with one of the Foxes Nine tails. Well, he was just trying to grab it to annoy the older man really, but Kyuubi kept flicking and lifting his tail to avoid the blonds hand. To put it simply, the sight was utterly adorable… save for the fact it was the KYUUBI! Then out of nowhere the Fox decided the kid was being too distracting and promptly lashed one of his tails around the boys arm and yanked him under the other eight furry appendages and held him down. The only thing visible of the blond was the occasional arm or leg sticking out, but that was yanked back in while his attempts at making any noise were halted by a mouthful of fur.

Everyone in the room thought the sight was very…well, none demon like… Tsunade decided the man needed time to think things through and cleared the room, sending reluctant council members home until she summoned them again. Of course some didn't go quietly, like the Hyuuga who spouted curses and insults at the Fox, who simply flipped him the bird and went back to thinking…and tickling the blond with his tails…

- - -

"Argh, note to self for future references, don't piss off giant toad riding blonds. It results in confusing situations and splitting headaches, damn Yondaime." Muttered Kyuubi as he ran a clawed hand through his crimson hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, dropping his head back against the wall he was leaning on with a light thud. A slight shift to his right caused him to open one slitted red eye and glance to the source. He and Naruto had been left alone in the room for at least six hours now, and thanks to his demonic senses he was able to count at least fifteen ANBU guarding the room and another thirteen circling the building. He had yet to figure out what he was doing in his human form and why he couldn't transform. The Kit was next to no help, he was currently snoring away on the floor on his right, using one of his fluffy tails as a pillow. He had tried to get it back several times, but the damn kid would wrestle it back and hold onto it.

The blond female with the huge…_personality_ had yet to return, so as far as being stuck there went, not a single person had stepped into the room since they left, he felt so loved. _"Argh, I need to get out of this damn room..." _With that in mind Kyuubi yanked his tail free and stood with a yawn. He stretched widely, sighing in relief when he heard the sacifying pops of his joints. He glanced to his side and rolled his eyes, the kit was still snoring on the floor. With a shake of the head Kyuubi used two of his nine tails to scoop the blond up and moved to stand before the only door to the room. _"Ok, using the 'front door' may not be the smartest thing to do with all these ANBU around...maybe I should shake the 'cobwebs' out of by old human techniques..." _a few moments of thinking later Kyuubi was about to use his Fire Shunshin but was halted when the door before him suddenly burst open to reveal the white haired hermit known as Jiraiya, who upon realising he was literally nose to nose with _the _Kyuubi No Kitsune yelped indignantly and fell backwards out of the door. Kyuubi's face dropped into a look of pure disbeliefe at the reaction. Then he decided to voice his opinions. "...Your one of the three legandary Sennin, the teacher of the human who defeated me...and yet you can't even stand in my presence...wow...that speaks volumes." at the given opinion Jiraiya jumped to his feet with a raised and shaking fist.

"I'll have you know fox that I'm the best of the three sennin! So beat that aha!" (A little stupid on his part but OOC people) Kyuubi just took on a mock thinking pose.

"Let's see, Ruler of the Ninth level of the Fire Hell, King of Foxes, strongest of the Tailed Youkai and...the list continues. Beat _that_." Jiraiya just raised a finger as if to say more, but let it drop with a defeated sigh.

"Point taken." Kyuubi just smirked and nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." with that Kyuubi literally 'flicked' the white haired man back out of the door and slammed it behind him, then disapeared in a swirl of red flames, taking a half awake Naruto with him.

- - -

"I know what the risks are Hiashi so you don't need to keep reminding me! Now I don't know what the Fox is playing at but we might have to stop and actually consider that something might actually be wrong with the Seal! If he says he can't change into his true form then I'm assuming the Fourth mixed in a fail safe seal with the first." Snapped Tsunade as she rubbed her temples. The head of the Hyuuga clan was being not only rude but paranoid! Then again they did have _the _Kyuubi No Kitsune in the Hokage Tower with his former Container, so really he had every right to be paranoid...but he didn't have to annoy her about it! The pale eyed man in question just straightened with a light huff.

"I beg your pardon Hokage-sama but, the demon cannot be trusted alone. If he were to escape only kami-sama knows what he'd do! What if he decides he wants revenge for his imprisonment?" Tsunade just sighed in anoyance as she dropped her hands onto the table with a light thud.

"Hiashi, I trust Naruto, and he seems to trust the demon. If Naruto says he won't do anything to harm us, then I trust in his word." A few silent moments after the blond had said this Jiraiya suddenly burst through the door sporting a bleeding nose. Tsunade just twitched at the sight.

"Tsunade-"

"I don't want to hear about your _research _Jiraiya, so just save it and go clean your face up before I-"

"Kyuubi escaped confinement." Tsunade froze midthreat as she stared at the white haired hermit.

"_WHAT!"_

_- - -_

Kyuubi blinked when a sudden shiver ran up his spine as he sat beside Naruto at Ichiraku's, sporting a bowl of ramen. Naruto noticed his shiver and raised a brow.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Kyuubi just scratched his left ear almost sheepishly.

"My Fox senses are tingling." Naruto just blinked.

"Huh?" Kyuubi just shrugged and went back to eating his ramen. He had no idea why he was eating it, he used to hate the stuff...now he loved it!

Just another con to being stuck in his human body it seemed...

A//N Done! This chapter was done in like...ten minutes flat! Review if you want more people!


End file.
